ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Endgame Barding Guide by Ghlin
Just wanted to say that I got a lot of good info out of this. It's a very well written guide and more bards should give it a read. It's true that too many bards have the mentality that CHR > all. I thought that too for awhile, but after reading this I changed my macros and gear setup a bit and noticed the melee group was doing much better when I buffed them with +Skill gear instead of +CHR gear. It's too bad that most bard I see think all they need is a Sha'ir Manteel and a Mary's Horn and it makes them a better bard. Akeda 19:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you very much. I'm glad you got something from it. --Ghlin 08:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) This is a very well written guide, very well researched. I found it useful especially since I've been away from the game a while, and would recommend this guide to all newer EG bards - more people should know the theory behind their jobs to maximize their potential and not just be a meripo_hoe. Well done Ghlin, thanks for putting this out here for us all to benefit from it. Just wanted to make a minor correction: mob's t3 elegy is 'Massacre elegy' not 'Murder elegy'. And on meripos: *I'd like to add that in bird parties, keeping Ni more handy than Ichi is not a bad idea if you like to save on Shihei like I do XD I find that I have just enough time, if stood at max wind range, between colibri reflecting elegy on you (account the freeze time that it pauses for the motion of the action) and it reaching and hitting you to cast Ni, so you can pull with 1 shadow left and have a full 3 by the time it reaches you. This is especially useful when your Foe gets resisted (I find that I get odd party experiences where I get significantly more resists on particular days lol; this plus the fact I prioritize BLM magic skill merits over BRD sing/wind xP), and you do actually have to tank the colibri as you should not be hording. *In general, or for meripos, get a Mamoolbane or Lamiabane for pulling at max 25' range and for saving the time the colibri does the reflect spell move in case you're desperate for a mob (on the verge of breaking chain etc) and if you're trying to grab a bird from middle from lower or vice versa (of course only if the other camp is empty :D) *Want to emphasize that, especially for non-windower users that cannot take advantage of more macro lines, that for ballad, stacking -casting time only is enough since ballad is not affected by CHR nor skill. *If lucky enough to be in a double BRD pt (usually at mamools; 2brd is wasted on brds imo) where you are the /WHM BRD, remember that you can be on dia2 duty instead of the RDM, who is no doubt going to be busy! *And windower plugins recommendations x: Yarnball, recast, distance, Precognition(shadow counting) in particular are wonderful Thanks for the great guide Ghlin --Ryousuke,Bahamut RE: Thanks man. I get a lot of FB in-game and on ffxiah as well. So I really appreciate a nice public comment about it like that. You're right about all your notes. I'll fix/add in a bit here. Again, thanks man, and I'm glad I could help. BRD Stoneskin Hey just thought I'd mention, for brd/whm to cap stoneskin (with capped enhancing magic on their whm sub) you will need a total of 142 mind. This is actually fairly easy to reach considering (if you have time of course) you can put up spirited and logical etude on yourself. Obviously having the gear for 142 total mind is better, but if you don't, this is something to remember. RE: That's a good idea man. Thank you. --Ghlin 04:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) wonderful guide. i learned so much form it! just thought i'd point out that the layout :mages brd pld>